Problem: A positive real number $x$ is such that \[
\sqrt[3]{1-x^3} + \sqrt[3]{1+x^3} = 1.
\]Find $x^6.$
Answer: Cubing the given equation yields \[
1 = (1-x^3) + 3\sqrt[3]{(1-x^3)(1+x^3)}\left(\sqrt[3]{1-x^3} + \sqrt[3]{1+x^3}\right) + (1+x^3) = 2 + 3\sqrt[3]{1-x^6}.
\]Then $\frac{-1}{3} = \sqrt[3]{1-x^6},$ so $\frac{-1}{27} = 1-x^6$ and $x^6 = \boxed{\frac{28}{27}}.$